Vegita's rampage
by zer0man
Summary: This story is not for the patriotic type people for scenes of killing of government and please don't get mad at me if your offended. This is a cross over due to the appearence of Yoh Asakura and his wife(from Shaman King).
1. Default Chapter

The way I see it this is my personal BEST idea since waking up this morning!(If I didn't my pops would have killed me)  
  
I hope you enjoy my story about utter chaos.  
  
At Capsulcorp in the gravity room.  
  
Vegita:Why can't I get stronger then Kakarrot?, Vegita thought to himself as he trained. No matter how hard I try I can't get my rightful place as the strongest fighter in the universe.  
  
A knock on the door.  
  
Bulma:Hi Vegita.  
  
Vegita:What do you want women.  
  
Bulma:Relax, I just wanted to bring you a drink before i go to Goku's house.  
  
Vegita:Oh, you're going to Kakarrot's house. That bastard he mombled.  
  
Bulma:What was that last part?  
  
Vegita:Nothing you just go to Kakarrot's and have f, f, fun.  
  
Bulma:Ok. Bulma leaves the room.  
  
Vegita:That is it, I can't take it anymore I will kill Kakarrot as soon as I find him and no one will get in my way. Vegita started charging up his power whe suddenly..... What's this it's, it's my TAIL!?!  
  
At Goku's house in the living room.  
  
Bulma:It was strange he never told me to have fun when I told him I was going to see you guys.  
  
Chichi:Wow I guess he turned over a new leaf.  
  
Bulma:Where is Goku anyways?  
  
Chichi:Oh, he's out training with Goten and Pan again.  
  
Out in the fields.  
  
Pan:Look grandpa I did it.  
  
Goku:You surtenly did.  
  
Goten:You sure did Pan, it hurts that you did though.  
  
Goku:You managed to beat your auncle.  
  
Gohan:Hay dad.  
  
Pan:Daddy, did you see me, did you see me, I beat auncle Goten all on my own.  
  
Gohan:That's great sweetie, can you feel that, that power?  
  
Goku:What are you talking a...... wait what is that? They look up into the sky and see someone coming.  
  
Brolly:So nice to see you two again.  
  
Gohan:Brolly not you. Gohan goes back to the memory of Brolly dragging his head through a building.  
  
Goku:Pan Goten go back to my house right now.  
  
Goten:But what about....  
  
Goku:I said now! With that Pan and Goten started flying towards Goku's house and gohan and Goku started fighting Brolly.  
  
Outside Capsulcorp.  
  
Vegita:I can finally acheive my full potential and get rid of Kakarrot MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yumcha:Hay Vegita have you seen Bulma around, I want to talk to her.  
  
Vegita:Aww, you can't take the fact that she dumped you for me.  
  
Yamcha:You better watch it there Vegita.  
  
Vegita:Is that a challenge I hear?  
  
Yamcha:I guess it is, monkey boy.  
  
Vegita:What did you call me?  
  
Yamcha:You heard me, or is old age getting to ya.  
  
Vegita:No one, and I mean no one can ever call me a monkey.  
  
Yamcha:Well i just did, monkey boy.  
  
Vegita:That's it. Vegita started charging his energy and exspossed his tail.  
  
Yamcha:How did you get that back!?!  
  
Vegita:Why does it matter to you, a smerk went across his face* you won't be living much longer. With that Vegita punched Yamcha in the gut, grabed the back of his head, dragged his face through the cement, throws him through a brick wall and kicks him into the middle of the street.   
  
Vegita:Now that it's out of the way, looks down at Yamcha* I can see if my theory is right. With that Vegita went into his Super Saiyan 2 form and generats energy to perform the trick that Bardock invented to turn himself into his Super Oozaru form, then if that wasn't enough he powered up even more to bring him to, Super Saiyan 4.  
  
Vegita:This is perfect now I can take out that bastard Kakarrot and no one can stand in my way. With that He flew off to find Goku.   
  
End of chapter.  
  
Authers comment  
  
I think this will turn into a good story and hopefully all of you people like it too, (twich) You fool they won't like this garbage, we havn't even shown up in it, (twich) look, this is a story about Vegita not you or as you put it us, (twich) so, you can put little old us in it, (twich) no I'll write a different story with nothing but us in it, (twich) even the Venom Marrathon, (twich) yes even the Venom Marrathon. Sorry about that but my other really wants a story about it so I'll write more about this story later, bye ^_^ 


	2. Vegita's new friend

New power for chaos.  
  
Up in the sky somewhere.  
  
Vegita: What's that, another power level, seems powerful.  
  
Piccolo: Who are you. he flew up and stopped infront of Vegita.  
  
Vegita: Do I have to go through you to get to that bastard Kakkarrot too.  
  
Piccolo: Are you one of those saiyans who are upset with Goku because he was suppose to destroy earth, wait what do you mean go through you too?  
  
Vegita: Yamcha just a few minutes ago Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo: How do you know us, who are you?  
  
Vegita: Oh, so this new look fools you.  
  
Piccolo: What are you talking about?  
  
Vegita: I can't believe you can't remember, I said my self, there are only three full blooded saiyans left me, Kakkarrot and Brolly.  
  
Piccolo: But it can't be you Vegita yu lost your tail.  
  
Vegita: Well this tail grew back. With that Vegita kicked Piccolo in the chest, punched in his jaw, pulled the Namek's arms out of their sockets, then blasted the hell out of him until there was nothing left. Now that the picle is gone I can go get Kakkarrot.  
  
Krillin: This is bad, I'd better tell Goku.  
  
At Goku's house.  
  
The phone rings and Chi-Chi answered it. Hello........ He's looking for Goku ........he took out Yamcha and Piccolo.............. he has his tail back............. he's planning to kill Goku.............ok I'll tell him. She hung up the phone.  
  
Bulma: Who was it?  
  
Chi-Chi: It was Krillin, he said that Vegita is going to kill Goku, has his tail back, and has killed Piccolo and Yamcha.  
  
Bulma: What how could he have grown his tail back?  
  
Chi-Chi: He said he looked different too.  
  
Pan burst through the door: Grandma, Grandpa and Daddy is fighting a strange guy with a tail.  
  
Goten: Ya, Brolly came back and now they're duking it out in the training field.  
  
Bulma: Vegita Is on his way to fight.  
  
Goten: That's great, Brolly won't stand a chance.  
  
Bulma: He's going there to kill Goku.  
  
Out in the fields.  
  
  
  
Brolly: Just look at you two, I was exspecting more fight from you both.  
  
Goku: You won't defeat us.  
  
Brolly: Oh but I have already.  
  
Vegita landed infront of Brolly: You might have beat those to simple-tins but you'll never beat me.   
  
Gohan: Who are you?  
  
Vegita: I am the greatest fighter in the universe.  
  
Brolly: That's impossible, I am the greatest fighter in the universe.  
  
Vegita: Well you aren't anymore I am the great saiyan prince Vegita and you Brolly are a mear pesent.  
  
Goku: You can't be Vegita, he lost his tail a long time ago.  
  
Vegita: Oh yes, I am Vegita, and I am the one who will detroy everyone who posses a treat to me and, become the ruler of the Earth.  
  
Gohan: What's up with the new look then, a smerc went across his face* you look like more of a monkey then when your in Oozaro form.  
  
Vegita: Shut up boy. With that he blasted Gohan and sent him flying into a mountain.  
  
Brolly: Interesting, my turn. with that he punched Vegita in the face with everything he had.  
  
Vegita: Vary interesting, is that all you got? with that he punched Brolly in the face with everything he had and took off his head.   
  
Goku: You did it Vegita, you took out Brolly, nice work.  
  
Vegita: Now it's your turn.  
  
Goku: Wha.... what are you talking about?  
  
Vegita: You know I never liked you Kakkarrot now I can finally kill you. with that he blasted at Goku's body over and over again with his Galick Gun.  
  
Vegita: I have defeated my rival now no one can stand in my way, all I have to do is get rid of all of Kakkarrot's blood relitives so no one can become as great a fight as me other then my own off spring.  
  
Gohan: I won't...... let you do that, I can't let you do that.  
  
Vegita: Oh your still a live oh well I can use a punching bag. Before he could make it over to Gohan he powered up just like Vegita did and...... You, you , you grew back your tail like I did.  
  
Gohan had gone into his Super Saiyan 2 form and started turning into a Super Oozaru and then also a Super Saiyan 4.  
  
Vegita: You caught the trent of the S.S.4. aswell I see.  
  
Gohan: I see why you want a new world order for saiyans now.  
  
Vegita: I knew you'd see things my way.  
  
Gohan: Let me help you and together no one could stop us.  
  
Vegita: Yes that sounds like a good idea, we could go even on control over the planet.  
  
Gohan: First well take out all government and take over the planet country by country.  
  
Vegita: Yes, yes, vary good, for Kakkarrot's kid I wasn't exspecting you to be so diabolicale.  
  
Gohan: Things change once your S.S.4.   
  
End of chapter.  
  
Authers comments.  
  
Looks like Gohan has gone off the edge to bad,(twich) That's more like it he should go and nuke the other saiyan to nothing,(twich) that defeats the perpose of them working together though. 


	3. The New World Order for Evil

The New World Order for Evil  
  
If anyone takes offence from my writing beleive me it's not intensional.  
  
This * represens action *he through ak's to each leader*  
  
This is the chapter where Vegeta and Gohan Take over the world.  
  
Gohan and his smarts had gone to the western hemispher to take over, and Vegeta wanting to play with his opponents took the eastern hemispher.  
  
In Canada.   
  
Gohan was flying around trying to find Ottawa when.....  
  
Gohan: Fuck this I'm just going to blow up every governmet building in every city starting at British Columbia.  
  
Just after blowing up every government building in only 50 cities(yes there are more then 50 of them alot more) he got a little tierd.  
  
Gohan: Who in their right fucking mind puts this many cities in one fucking province? *he went to a For Seasons hotel in Vancouver*  
  
The Hotel manager: I'm Sorry sir we don't take Zenny Here.  
  
Gohan: Fine You know what I'll be back and i better get a presidential suite with the money I get. * He went and robed a bank*  
  
30min later.  
  
Gohan: Will this pay the bill? *throughs $30,000,000 on the counter*  
  
Hotel manager: This will do just fine, Hank.  
  
Hank: Yes sir.  
  
Hotel manager: Can you please show this gentalmen to his room, the biggest and most exspensize one we have.  
  
Hank: Yes sir.  
  
Gohan: That's more like it.  
  
On the way up the elivator.  
  
Hank: So you been here long?  
  
Goahn: No, only a few hours.  
  
Hank: so where you coming from?  
  
Gohan: my name is Gohan and my Grandfather is the Ox-King of mt. Frying Pan.  
  
Hank: Oh you came from far. *the elivator stoped and they got out*  
  
Gohan: So which room is mine.  
  
Hank: Oh it's room #5089  
  
Gohan: that's good, I don't need you anymore.*he punched Hank's head off went to his room and rested*  
  
At Capsule Corp.  
  
Bulma: I can't beleive Vegeta's bent on taking over the world.  
  
Chi Chi: I can't beleive that my little boy Gohan has gone evil, it just doesn't seem right.  
  
Bulma: Come on he's in this new S.S.4. now, he proble can't control himself.  
  
Chi Chi: I bet you it's that Videl girl that he married, he never acted like this before that.  
  
Bulma: Videl isn't that bad.  
  
Videl: I can't beleive you think about me like that.  
  
Chi Chi: How long have you been listening?  
  
Videl: Long enough to know how you are. *she ran off*  
  
Bulma: how'd she get in? *Trunks was walking in the hall*   
  
Chi Chi: Hay Trunks do you know how Videl got in?  
  
Trunks: Ya, I let her in, because how Gohan's gone balistic I thought a little time with you guys would help her.  
  
Bulma: Oh ok that's all we needed, thanks.  
  
Some where just over France.  
  
Vegeta: All these people just shopping and eatting their snails, *spits down* it makes me sick.  
  
On a jumbotron..........  
  
The President Jacques Chirac:(Since I know no french I'll type it in english) We have come to a time when our comrads in Canada need our help, we have sent some of our forces to fight with the Canadian forces to fight of a new terror. We have a picture of what our enemy looks like. *He held up a picture they got of Gohan in is S.S.4. form* It seems that this new threat seems to have the power to fly just like those horrible androids that attacked a few years ago. As the pres went on about Gohan Vegeta thought to himself......  
  
Vegeta: It's time for me to make my appearence on the world. With that he flew off to the presidents location.  
  
On the jumbotron.  
  
The pres J.C.:This is your President Jacques Chiras and Viva la France!  
  
Vegeta: Ahhh, how toaching.  
  
The pres: Who are you, and how did you get past my guards?  
  
Vegeta: Oh those guards, *points to all the guards he left bleeding to death* I thought they were toys.  
  
The pres: What do you want you monster?  
  
Vegeta: Oh nothing much just to become the King of the world.  
  
The pres: That will never happen you do not have the power to defeat my army plus the other armys in the world.  
  
Vegeta: Watch me. With that he flew out the roof to find a bunch of tanks and jets waiting for the order to fire.  
  
The general: We will give you one chance to serrender if not we will fire.  
  
Vegeta: Well well looks like we have ourselfs a stand off then, I was just about to say the same thing.  
  
The general: You had your chance, FIRE!!!! With that Vegeta started t generate his chi level to do his Garlic Gunn attack and all the tanks and jets let loose their missiles bombs lazer cannons and everything else all on Vegeta.  
  
The general: STOP FIRE!!! *All the shooting stoped and all the smoke started to clear.  
  
Vegeta: Now it's my turn, GALICK GUN!!!!!! With that all the tanks all the jets and all the soilders were no more then gust.   
  
The pres: How did you....?  
  
Vegeta: Why does it matter to you, *a devilish smerk went across his face* you won't be around to tell anyone.   
  
The pres: What do you mean?  
  
Vegeta: Congradulations, you'll be the first governmental power to die on my world domination chamgain. *he punched the presidents head off*  
  
At the hotel suite.  
  
Gohan: Let's see if they put me on the news yet *he turned on the tv*  
  
News reporter: This is the scene in Paris after adevistating terrorist act has been comitted. *he trew the remote through the tv*   
  
Gohan: I can't beleive it, fine if it's a race he wants it's a race he gets, *phone rings*hello.  
  
Videl: Hi Gohan.  
  
Gohan: Hay babe what's up.  
  
Videl: Can I meet you in Ottawa.  
  
Gohan: Why do you want to go to Ottawa?  
  
Videl: We need to talk about your mother.  
  
Gohan: What ever you say babe, I'll meet you at the airport.  
  
Videl: No I'd rather meet you at Parlament Hill.  
  
Gohan: Fine Parlament Hill, see you then babe. *hangs up the phone* With that Gohan started to fly off when...  
  
Gohan: oh yes I need derrections.  
  
At a store.  
  
Store owner: Hello and what can I do for you?  
  
Gohan: Yes can you tell me where Ontario is so I can get to Ottawa?  
  
Store owner: Just follow the road signs and you'll get there.  
  
Gohan: Good, now I don't have to kill you.  
  
Store owner: Now what else do you need.  
  
Gohan: A fast car or something so I don't attract any unwanted attention.  
  
Store owner: I have a '65 Dodge Charger that's still in a good condition (which by the way is mint condition, tricked out with three nitrous tanks, really dark tint on the windows, trobing strereo, and cd player/am/fm radeo).  
  
Gohan: Great, that will do just nicely.  
  
Store owner: There's just a matter of fee.  
  
Gohan: Will this pay for it? *he whiped out at least $50 grand*  
  
Store owner: Yes this will cover it, and what ever else you want in this store.  
  
Gohan: That's even better.   
  
end of chapter.  
  
Authers comments.  
  
Oh if anyone gets offended by my story please don't take it out on me, maybe some of these guys are good, and hopefully none of you get the wrong idea and think that I'm a terrorist, because I'm not. 


	4. All Saiyan now

Gohan and Vegeta: Emperors of the World.  
  
I'm sorry for note updating sooner but I had writers block the size of a mountain. I don't really like too much detail in anything so i'm just going to go straight to Vegeta and Gohan's world domination thing.  
  
All the rest of the Z fighters where whiped out one by one after Gohan and Vegeta got controll of the world.  
  
On Gohan's estate in Hawaii.  
  
Gohan: This is great, I finally got my estate in Hawaii.  
  
Videl: Don't you think this is a little much dear.  
  
Gohan: What are you babling about babe, this is the place of your dreams isn't it?  
  
Videl: It is but.........  
  
Gohan: What is it babe?  
  
Videl: All this doesn't make much sence. Why did you and Vegeta take over the world?  
  
Gohan: Simple babe, we wanted to bring back the glory of the saiyans once again.  
  
Videl: Well I don't get it.  
  
Gohan: If only you were a saiyan you'd............... That's it, that's how I'll bring back the glory of the saiyans.  
  
Videl: What are you talking about.  
  
Gohan: You'll see babe, you'll see, call Vegeta for me.  
  
On Vegeta's estate in Japan.  
  
Phone rings  
  
Vegeta: GET THE PHONE WOMAN!!  
  
Bulma: I'm on it don't get your panties in a knot. Hello.  
  
Gohan: Give the phone to Vegeta tots.  
  
Bulma: It's Gohan.  
  
Vegeta: WELL BRING THE FUCKING PHONE WOMAN!!  
  
Gohan: Yeah I have a plan to re-create the saiyan raice with full blood and us to see it.  
  
Vegeta: You do well let's hear it fool this will be good for a laugh.  
  
Gohan: All we need are the dragonballs and my, I mean our vision will be a reality.  
  
Vegeta: I am intreged.  
  
Gohan: We will bring back all the great warriors of our planet and the saiyan glory will be re-formed.  
  
Vegeta: This is great boy I can't believe you thought of that.  
  
Gohan: I'll start collecting the dragonball's on my side of the world, ad you get the one's on your side.  
  
Vegeta: I'll just get the dragon radar of the woman and get started.  
  
Gohan: Ok, see you when you get them.*hangs up the phone*  
  
Vegeta: WOMAN, BRING ME THE DRAGON RADAR, NOW!!  
  
Bulma: Why do you want the dragon radar?  
  
Vegeta: JUST BRING IT BITCH!!  
  
Bulma: Well your not getting it if your calling me a bitch you bastard.  
  
Vegeta: Fine I'll get it myself, you know what I'm really not liking you right about now.  
  
Bulma: Then what are you going to do about it?  
  
Vegeta: What all saiyans do to people they don't like, kill 'em.  
  
Bulma: What do ou mean?  
  
Vegeta: actions speak alot louder then words bitch, *he positioned his hand s one behind the other* any last words?  
  
Bulma: Why are you going to kill me?  
  
Vegeta: because once me and Gohan have the dragonball's I'll finally have that nice saiyan woman I wanted, GALICK GUN!! *The KI blast went straight to Bulma and killed her*  
  
(I'll just skip to the wish so you won't get board reading the story about them looking for the dragonball's)  
  
On Gohan's estate.  
  
Gohan: This is it, all we have to do is summon the eternal dragon.  
  
Vegeta: Well do it.  
  
Gohan: Chill out I'll do it. OH ETERNAL DRAGON HEAR MY HOWL AND MAKE MY WISH COME TRUE!!!!! *all the dragonball's started glowing and flew up into the sky and formed Shenron*  
  
Shenron: I will grant you 2 wish's as long as they are with in my power.  
  
Vegeta: I wish that all humens and half saiyans on this planet were full blooded saiyans.  
  
Shenron: Your wish has been granted.  
  
Gohan: I wish I had the power to grant wish's on my own.  
  
Shenron: Your wish has been granted, now I will return in one years time when you retreive the dragonball's. *Shenron started glowing and turned into the seven balls and skattererd all across the world once more*  
  
Vegeta: Why the fuck did you do that boy!?!  
  
Gohan: So we don't have to wait for a year to make more wish's.  
  
Vegeta: Fine let's test your new power, I wish for all the greatest saiyan warriors of the past other then Kakkarot to come back. *Gohan just stood there for awhile then...*  
  
Gohan: It has been done.  
  
Out of no where Raditz, Tarlus, Brolly, Bardock, and King Vegeta show up.  
  
Tarlus: What the fuck am I doing here?  
  
Raditz: Where am I, What's going on?  
  
Bardock: What's going on I thought I was dead?  
  
Brolly: Why have we all come back?  
  
K. Vegeta: Where in the univers are we.  
  
Gohan: Welcome back to the living relm Tarlus, uncle, grandpa, Brolly, And last bt not least King Vegeta.  
  
Raditz: Why are you calling me that?  
  
Bardock: I would like to know the same thing.  
  
Gohan: Maybe my normal form will explane it to you.*he went to normal*  
  
Raditz: Is that you Gohan?  
  
Bardock: Who is Gohan?  
  
Gohan: I am the son of Goku, or his first name Kakkarot.  
  
Bardock: Where is my son Kakkarot?  
  
Raditz: Kakkarot died when he and his Namekian friend deffeated me.  
  
Gohan: But then he had been reincarnated to fight with us against your son and Nappa.*points at K. Vegeta*  
  
K. Vegeta: Where is my son?  
  
Vegeta: I'll show you, *goes to normal form* remember me father.  
  
K. Vegeta: My son has become a super saiyan.  
  
Bardock: What happened when my boy fought Vegeta?  
  
Gohan: Goku had won the fight and we all went to planet Namek to get new dragonball's and we ended up fighting Freiza.  
  
Bradock & K. Vegeta: Who won!?!  
  
Vegeta: Kakkarot had become a super saiyan before I could.  
  
Gohan: And had given him a secound chance.  
  
Vegeta: Freiza had come back to kill Kakkarot but my son came back from the futur to kill Freiza and warn us about a treat of androids. (i'm not going to go right through the androids and cell games so lets get to Goku in the After life)   
  
Up in the relm of the Grand Kai.  
  
Goku: What's going on down there King Kai?  
  
King Kai: This isn't looking good, this isnt looking good at all.  
  
Goku: What happened?  
  
King Kai: Gohan and Vegeta have reincarnated all the great saiyan warriors and all the humen are saiyan.  
  
Yamcha: What do you mean all human are saiyan!?!  
  
King Kai: I know it doesn't make sence.  
  
Krillen: I think I know how they did it.  
  
Goku: Explane it then.  
  
Krillen: They used the dragonball's to grant their twisted wish's.  
  
Bulma: That explanes why Vegeta wanted the the dragon radar so much.  
  
Yamcha: When did you die Bulma?  
  
Bulma: It seems that Vegeta just didn't like me anymore so he killed me.  
  
King Kai: We need to get the Z fighters back down on earth and turn everyone into a human again.  
  
Goku: How will that happen though?  
  
King Kai: Don't forget that in major crissis on one planet we can send our greatest warriors back to solve those problems.  
  
Goku: Oh yeah.  
  
Krillen: Ok then lets get a move on and take care of those saiyan freaks, no offence.  
  
Goku: Non-taken budy.  
  
King Kai: Ok I have someone ready to meet up with you once you guy's get there.  
  
Goku: OK sounds great, oh and someone go get Piccolo.  
  
Tien: I'm on it.  
  
A minute later.  
  
Piccolo: Are we going to save the world again.  
  
Goku: Oh yeah.  
  
King Kai: There is a boy named Yoh Asakura waiting for you in Tokyo.  
  
Yamcha: Why are we meeting a boy what difference will he make?  
  
King Kai: This boy is the shaman king and is vary powerful.  
  
Goku: OK well be off then.  
  
Piccolo: Were will we find this shaman?  
  
King Kai: You won't find him he'll find you, you'll know when you see a boy walking around with an ancient samurai.  
  
Down in Tokyo.  
  
Amidamaru: You must be the Z Warriors that King Kai has sent to assist in the fight for it to be normal once more.  
  
Goku: You must be the ancient samurai that will be helping us fight my rival and my son.  
  
Amidamaru: I will escort you to Lord Yoh's estate.  
  
At Yoh's estate.  
  
Yoh: Welcome to my house everyone.  
  
Goku: I'm glad to hear that someone didn't get effected by the wish.  
  
Yoh: I'm a Shaman and my wife is even more powerful shaman then I am.  
  
Anna: Yoh I see we have company.  
  
Yoh: Oh yes this is my wife Anna she is the one who made it so that we both never became saiyan.  
  
Anna: I'm pleased to meet you all.  
  
Goku: Oh yeah we havn't introduced ourself's yet, I'm Goku.  
  
Yamcha: I'm Yamcha.  
  
Piccolo: I am Piccolo  
  
Krillen: I'm Krillen.  
  
Tien: I'm Tien.  
  
Anna: I know who you are I was the one who got you guys down here.  
  
Goku: Oh, ok, what are we going to do about my son though.  
  
Yoh: That's simple all we have to do is get him out of his S.S.4. Form and he'll be back to normal.  
  
Anna; And what do you think he, now that he's in this power, wouldn't refuse?  
  
Piccolo: A tournament that would show who the most powerful in the world.  
  
Yoh: and what would happen if Vegeta found out about it?   
  
Goku: They would both, with how much pride they both have, put world domination on the line.  
  
Yoh & Anna: Exactly.  
  
Yoh: I will sponser the tournament and have the belt for it.  
  
Goku: I'll tell them both about the tournament.  
  
  
  
End of chapter.  
  
This is it it's almost finished, my story is just a couple chapters away from being finished, pretty cool eh 


	5. The training

The battle for power.  
  
I'm finally going to update this story isn't that amazing.  
  
I hope u all remember where i left off  
  
Gohan: So now that you are all up to date on what's happened so far.  
  
Vegeta: We will introduce you all to the new planet Vegeta.  
  
Radditz: How did you boy's accomplish this?  
  
Gohan: What do you mean uncle?  
  
Radditz: I thought you were a soft humen lover Gohan.  
  
K Vegeta: How dare you talk to the super saiyans like that you fool especially when one of them is my son.  
  
Vegeta: No it's ok father at one point we both had proteced this planet from the like's of us.  
  
Brolly: I l know first hand the all managed to kill me and I am the legendary super saiyan.  
  
Bardock: It doesn't matter this is the planet of the saiyans now.  
  
Turles: I know that if they send the Z fighters down we might have a problem.  
  
Gohan: That will not be a problem.  
  
Vegeta: We are two of the four major parts of the Z fighters.  
  
K Vegeta: Who are the other two major parts?  
  
Vegeta: My son, Trunks, who is, as we speak, in the futur and is way too young to make a difference.  
  
Gohan: And my father, who is, as we speak.........................back on earth.  
  
Vegeta: What are you talking about boy?  
  
Bardock: My son is still alive.  
  
Gohan: I can sense his power coming fast.  
  
Right through the wall in his S.S.3 form..............  
  
Goku: Gohan, I have some thing you might want to know.  
  
Gohan: What do you want can't you see we're having a family reunon here.  
  
Bardock: So this is my boy.  
  
Goku: Is that you Turles? *went to fighting stance*  
  
Turles: No I'm Turles, this is your father.  
  
Goku: My....... father?  
  
Bardock: My son, the secound super saiyan in history.  
  
Goku: I don't want your pride, my real father was Son Gohan the mountian hermit.  
  
Radditz: My own brother difies the fact his father is standing infront of him.  
  
Bardock: He has lost the saiyan spirit.  
  
Goku: I havn't come here to see these monsters I've come to tell you all about a tournament being held within the next few months this tournament will prove who the strongest in the world is.  
  
Gohan: Vegeta come here.  
  
Vegeta: What do you want boy.  
  
Gohan: This is the final chance to see which of us deserve to rule the world.  
  
Vegeta: I thoguht we were in partnership on world rulers.  
  
Gohan: Well now I grow weirry of this half owner shit.  
  
Vegeta: How dare you, you insolent monkey.  
  
Bardock: you can't talk to my grandchild like that, you spoiled bastard  
  
K Vegeta: You can't talk to my child like that you low class swien.  
  
Turles: This will be interesting who will I side with, my king or my comander?  
  
Brolly: I know I'm siding with my King and Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: That's more like it, solid answers and a good choice.  
  
Goku: I'll put in the applications for all of you. *flew out the hole he had made in the wall*  
  
Vegeta: Let's go it's time we trained. *Vegeta, K Vegeta, Brolly, and Radditz walked out the door*  
  
Gohan: Well, now that we know we'll be in a tournament, we will train everyday untill the tournament.  
  
Turles: What do you suppose we do first.  
  
Bardock: We learn everything that Gohan know's and get as good as he is.  
  
Gohan: We begin with getting you into super saiyan 2 atleast.  
  
  
  
Yoh's Estate.  
  
Yoh: Did he take the bait?  
  
Goku: He and Vegeta are now going to go head to head at the tournament.  
  
Piccolo: That's great now we can get him knocked out and have him turned back to his normal form.  
  
Goku: There's one tiny problem though.  
  
Krillin: What's that?  
  
Goku: He was in his normal level when i got there.  
  
Everyone: WHAT!?!  
  
Amidamaru: This new sercomstance will be a problem.  
  
Yoh: I was worried of that might happen.  
  
Yamcha: WHat would happen?  
  
Yoh: That turning into a super saiyan 4 would curroupt his mind for ever.  
  
Goku: What are you talking about my mind isn't curroupted and I've gone into that form a million times.  
  
Yoh: The Oozuroform is nothing like the S.S.4 form Goku.  
  
Krillin: He is right man, when your in that form u have no control over what you do.  
  
Goku: Oh yeah that is true, HAHAHAHA. (I guess they don't know about my training)  
  
Yoh: You all need to train your selfs until you are ready to take on those saiyans.  
  
Piccollo: I think we would need to do alot trainning.  
  
Yoh: That is why you all will be under the trainning of me and my wife Anna.  
  
Krillin: What makes you think you can help us get stronger then those saiyan warriors?  
  
Anna: If I can make this lazy boy become the shaman king I can make u all stronger then great saiyan warriors.  
  
Yoh: She is right she managed to get me from the a lazy free-loader we can make you guys greater warriors then you already are.  
  
Yamcha: Wow you both can do that.  
  
Anna: Of course we can.  
  
Yoh: Now let's start with the trainning.  
  
Goku: What we havn't even eaten yet.  
  
Gohan's estate.  
  
Videl: Now I now what you ment by the power of a saiyan.  
  
Gohan: Now I will be able to teach anyone to turn into a super saiyan.  
  
Pan: Hi daddy, why do I have tail now, why do you and mommy have tails?  
  
Gohan: Because we are now ful blooded saiyans.  
  
Pan: Oh, you mean like granpa?  
  
Gohan: No, nothing like granpa, more like great granpa and great uncle.  
  
Pan: Oh, ok, where is great granpa and uncle?  
  
Videl: Right here.  
  
Barbock: It is good to see my grand-son has a beautiful wife and daughter.  
  
Radditz: Last time I say you Gohan you were nothing but a mere vermin to me but now I see that you have the heart of a true saiyan warrior.  
  
Gohan: Thank you Radditz, now I must teach you all something vary importent.  
  
Turlus: What would that be?  
  
Gohan: How to become a super saiyan 2.  
  
Bardock: There is a higher level then super saiyan?  
  
Videl: Of course there is, nomatter how strong you get there is always a higher level of stranth.  
  
Radditz: What level of power where you at when you wished us all back?  
  
Gohan: I was at S.S.4 and Goku was at S.S.3 when he was here.   
  
Bardock: And you are sure we can make it to that level of power.  
  
Gohan: I was half human and half saiyan when I became the strongest warrior on the planet with the S.S.2 form, so you should be able to become that form with ease once you learn to become supar saiyans in the first place.  
  
Turlus: then what are we waiting for let's get started.  
  
Gohan: Follow me I'll take you somewhere you can train for a year and only a day's time has passed.  
  
Videl Oh, the hyperbolic time chamber.  
  
Vegeta's estate.  
  
Brolly: So how are we going to be training for this tournament coming?  
  
Vegeta: That is simple I have a room where we can train under the most intence gravity situations.  
  
K Vegeta: What do you mean by intence gravity?  
  
Vegeta: You can feel how feble the gravity is right now right.  
  
Brolly: What are you talking about this is normal gravity.  
  
Vegeta: Exactly and once we're in this room we can train under let's say 1000x the normal gravity, Trunks get out here.  
  
Trunks: Yes Dad?   
  
Vegeta: This is a perfect opertunity for you to meet your grandfather.  
  
K Vegeta: So this is the boy who helps beet those androids?  
  
Trunks: Hay, who you calling a boy.  
  
K Vegeta: Why who else but the young one standing right infront of me.  
  
Trunks: Oh ok, how about we see who's stronger the young one or the so clled great King Vegeta.  
  
K Vegeta: How dare you little boy, I will crush you.  
  
Trunks: BRing it on old man. *goes into a fighting stance*  
  
K Vegeta: I hope those androids are as strong as they say because I will tare you apart if not.* throws a punch at Trunks* Trunks dodges and nails K V in the ribs and leaves him liad out*  
  
Trunks: Teaches you to mess with me.* rolls him over with his foot* I'll be in the gravity room if you need me.  
  
Vegeta: That is where we are going so you better be prepaerd to spare with me.  
  
At the Gaurdians look out.  
  
Dende: Wow, eveery body down there is a saiyan.  
  
Mrs. Popo: It is amazing that the eternal dragon had the power to grant such a wish.  
  
Gohan: Hello Dende, Mrs Popo, I need to ask a for a favor.  
  
Dende: Anything for you Gohan, what do you need?  
  
Gohan: I need to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.  
  
Dende: Why do you need the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?  
  
Gohan: To train my family.  
  
Mrs. Popo: I thought your family was the strongest on the planet?  
  
Gohan: Not this part. *Turlus, Bardock, and Radditz walked up*  
  
Dende: Those are Saiyan warriors of the past.  
  
Bardock: Only the best of the past.  
  
Dende: What are the doing back here?  
  
Gohan: I wished the greatest warriors back to earth and i got these guys.  
  
Mrs. Popo: We cannot allow those people in the chamber.  
  
Gohan: Dende did say anything for me.  
  
Dende: I did say that, ok this way to the chamber.  
  
Outside Yoh's estate.  
  
Anna: Now which one of you think you can take on Yoh?  
  
Yamcha: I'll go up against him.  
  
Yoh: That's the spirit, now let's see how you'll do, SPIRIT MERGER!! *picks up a wooden sword*(can't remember the real name of the tool) Are you ready Yamcha.  
  
Yamcha: Oh yeah. *goes into fighting stance, With that Yamcha charded at Yoh for the first strike* WOLF FANG FIST!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: You need more speed.*hit's Yamcha in the back of the head*  
  
Yamcha: How did you?  
  
Anna: I told you he went under my training, by the time I'm finish with you, you should be able to toych or dodge Yoh at least once.  
  
Tao Jun: Hello am I late for the training?  
  
Yoh: Nice of you to make it, is Lee here too?  
  
Lee Bailong: Of course I had to meet the legendary Z fighters.  
  
Yamcha: No way you're Lee Bailong, the great movie star, I thought you were dead.  
  
Lee Bailong: I am, I'm Jun's Guardian or spirit partner.  
  
Krillin: No way she's still human.  
  
Tao Jun: I'm a shaman too.  
  
Goku: I new there where shamon alover the place but i never knew i saw one.  
  
Yoh: What are you talking about how did you see her?  
  
Tao Jun: I'd like to know this aswell.  
  
Goku: Way back in The 23rd Tenkachi Budakai tournament at the end I say you walking out of the bleachers.  
  
Tao Jun: Oh, yes I remember now you were that little kid that won the tournament.  
  
Krillin: Oh yeah you were saying something about seeing an atractive girl in the croud.  
  
Goku: Yeah I did didn't I.  
  
Tao Jun: You thought that?  
  
Goku: Of course not I was already set to marrie Chi Chi.  
  
Yoh: Anyways we need to got on with or training.  
  
(I won't gothough with the whole training period so I'll get to the begining of the tournament.  
  
At the Look Out.  
  
Dende: they've been in there for a month why havn't they come out?  
  
Mrs. Popo: They most likely died in there. with that the doors to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber opened.  
  
Gohan: That was a rough few years.  
  
Dende: Gohan you survived.  
  
Turlus: So did we. *They all walked out the door all in S.S.2. and all bashed up*  
  
Dende: I didn't think you'd come out alive.  
  
Gohan: That's not all I managed to get.  
  
Videl: No it isn't. *holding a bundal*  
  
Dende: What's in the bundal?  
  
Gohan: My daughter Amber.  
  
Mrs. Popo: You have already started with reproduction of your kind.  
  
Gohan: That's right and now I'm going back in to train my daughter.  
  
Dende: Are you crazy!?! That child wouldn't be able to take living in there never mind training.  
  
Gohan: What are you talking about this "child" was born in there and is my saiyan offspring, The tornament dosn't start for another few weeks anyways.  
  
end chapter  
  
Authers comments:  
  
THis is getting to the end it's almost thur. DIdn't I say that in the last chapter? 


End file.
